A Twist of Fate
by Envious Of Angels
Summary: Up until now, Lana Bristol's life had been anything but extraordinary. Now she is forced to risk everything to save the people she loves. Accompanied by her best friend Joel a semi-sub servant griffin, and a werewolf named Liaru, Lana sets out an advent.
1. Story Characters and Preview

**Story Title:** A Twist of Fate

--

**Main Characters:**

--

**Lana Bristol:** (Lah-nuh Brih-stohl) A rather unusual girl that is confident with herself and doesn't worry about fitting in. She has black hair and blue eyes. Her best friend is Joel.

**Joel Ackart:** (Johl Ack-art) A sarcastic guy that doesn't know the difference between charming and sickeningly sweet. He has blond hair, amber eyes. Joel's best friend is Lana. He also has a secret...

**Aleida:** (AH-lay-da) An injured griffin that is found by Lana. Once healed, Aleida dedicates herself to serving Lana. She communicates telepathically.

**Liaru Ocetol:** (lee-are-oo Aw-set-ul) A rather mysterious werewolf, whom can turn into a wolf at will rather than at the full moon. Liaru disappears for months at a time, only to return with something strange at hand later. She met up with Joel, Lana and Aleida in her wolf state on the full moon. Liaru has since stayed by their side. In her rarely shown human form, she has reddish-brown hair and pale blue eyes with golden flecks. Her more common wolf form resembles a white wolf with many red, strange, ancient-looking markings spotting her body.

Character Created by Liaru.

--

--

**Secondary Characters:**

--

**Becky Ackart:** Joel's twin sister and only known family. Her full name is Rebecca.

**Kerri Bristol:** Lana's mother and her closest friend, besides Joel. She has light brown hair, blue eyes.

**John Bristol:** Lana's father, who abandoned Lana and her mother when she was born. Little is known about him. He appears in the third chapter.

**Ms. Flemming:** Joel and Lana's, believed to be, evil teacher who appears in the first chapter.

**Russina Clertov:** (Ruh-SHE-nuh Kler-TOV) A, seemingly, German witch who immediately falls in love with Joel the moment she sees him. Although, when she learns of how Joel feels about someone else, she gives up on him completely. After several days of sulking, she decides to do something to help the group.

**Zak Simmons: **(ZAK SIHM-mons)A charming vampire with impeccable timing. He has blood-red eyes, chocolate brown hair, and the ability to make girls go weak in the knees with a single look, and smile. He rescues Lana from a life or death situation.

--

--

**Possible Summary: **

--

Up until now, Lana Bristol's life had been anything but extraordinary. Now she is forced to risk everything to save the people she loves.

Accompanied by her best friend Joel a semi-sub servant griffin, and a werewolf named Liaru, Lana sets out an adventure in a world fraught magic and danger. This is an adventure that she'll never forget.

--

--


	2. Unexpectedly

**Chapter 1:** Unexpectedly

A dismal rain fell, drawing a black haired girl's gaze out the window. The girl's sea-blue eyes fixed themselves on a mother duck leading her babies to a pond near the school. "I wonder what it's like to be a duck." The girl wondered to herself, quietly.

"Lana Bristol," The girl's teacher scolded, "are you listening?!" Lana's gaze abruptly switched from the ducks to her furious teacher. "U-um, yes! Sorry, Ms. Flemming..." She apologized, frowning at a boy's snickering. "Shut up, Joel," Lana hissed to her best friend. Needless to say, Joel didn't listen. "Joel Ackart, I swear I'll-" "You'll do what Lana?" Joel taunted, still snickering. "Yes Lana, what will you do?" Shivers ran up Lana and Joel's spine as their relic of a teacher called to them in a creepy sing-song voice. "U-uh, nothing," Lana stuttered, completely terrified of her teacher, trying not to think about what her teacher would do to punish her, if she was allowed. "Good," Was Ms. Flemming's simple answer, which only made the poor black haired girl sink lower into her seat, completely mortified.

Then, breaking the awkward silence, and saving Lana and Joel from a terrible fate, was the bell. "Saved by the bell," The blond haired Joel sighed in relief, and stealing Lana's last peice of gum and shoving it in his mouth. "Hey! I was saving that for when I actually needed fresh breath." Lana scolded the amber eyed boy, though pouting in the process. Joel grinned, now feeling feeling that he was triumphant, though was confused when Lana grinned at him. "What's with the freakish grin?" He asked, somewhat scared of the shorter girl in front of him. "I'll tell you when we get out of the classroom," Lana said, now noticing that they had not yet left the school, not to mention the classroom, for their week-and-a-half long spring break. Joel stared at Lana's retreating figure, dumbfounded, and feeling like a complete idiot, nodded dumbly and followed her out.

Once out of the classroom, Lana grinned at Joel, happy that they were out of school, if only for a little while. "Spring break is finally here!" Joel nodded, once again following Lana, who had already started down the hallway, "Yes, yes. Now why were you grinning like a maniac?" Lana frowned, stopping and turning around to look at Joel.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Positive?"

"YES," Joel replied through gritted teeth, looking down at Lana.  


"Well, considering that you already owe me four dollars and fifty cents, with all the accumulated gum pieces, you now owe me five dollars and seventy-five cents." Lana concluded her short speech, by closing her eyes and holding out her hand expectantly. Needless to say, Lana never got the money, but instead got a pair of soft, warm lips covering her own.

Lana's blue eyes flew open, only to stare back into Joel's amber eyes that were sparkling with mischief. The blond haired boy pulled away, smirking. Though, before he could say anything, a loud smacking noise echoed throughout the empty hall, which was caused by Lana's hand forcefully making contact with the side of Joel's face.

A sudden flash of heat rose up into Lana's face coloring it crimson red, as she had suddenly realized that the noise had attracted several other students into the hall. She seized Joel's hand, pushing through the crowd and leading him outside off campus.

"What the hell was that for?!" Joel demanded, wriggling his hand away from Lana. "Oh, well, I don't know! It's kind of weird when your best friend kisses you unexpectedly!" Lana shot back, "It was a reaction!" Joel frowned at Lana, knowing that she meant what she said. He sighed, pulling her into an apologetic hug, "So are still, friends?" Lana looked up at him, shocked at what he had asked. "Of course!" Joel grinned at her, and suddenly turned and took off in the direction of their neighborhood. "Race you home!" He called after he. Lana grinned after him, laughing and racing to catch up.


	3. Aleida

**Chapter 2:** Aleida

"Joel, stop!" Lana called to her blond haired friend, who had zoomed past a seemingly injured creature. "What," Joel panted, "do you want?" Lana frowned and smacked the back of her friend's head. "You didn't see the injured griffin, did you?" Lana all but snarled, turning Joel's head forcefully in the creature's direction.

The creature groaned, struggling to get up from its sprawled out position on the ground. "Ahhh, no, don't do that." The blue-eyed girl commanded, gently laying the griffin back down. The lame griffin groaned again, ignoring Lana's command, and this time succeeding in its quest to stand. _"Thank you for being compassionate, bu-"_ A silky sounding, female voice rang in Lana's head, but was cut off by the griffin groaning.

Lana gasped as the griffin fell to the floor once again, gasping for air while pulling at something around its neck. Something Lana hadn't seen. The black haired girl keeled down next to the suffering animal, and attempted to break the chain that was strangling the griffin. "Here, let me help." Joel sighed, easily breaking the chain with a single tug.

A cough was emitted from the griffin's pale yellow beak, earning a sigh of relief from Lana. "Thank god, you're alive." She breathed, hugging Joel in the process. "Why hug me?" A confused amber-eyed boy inquired, wriggling out of Lana's vice-like hug. "Because you broke the chain!" Lana exclaimed in a matter-of-fact-like voice, as if it was obvious. Joel shrugged, "Bu-" _"T-thank you,"_ A silky voice rang in both Joel's and Lana's head once again, causing both teenagers to turn and look at the griffin. _"I am, Aleida."_ The feminine voice once again echoed through Lana and Joel's minds while they exchanged confused glances.

A slight chuckling sound was released from the griffin's mouth, and a smile tugged at the corners of it's beak. "My name is Aleida," The seemingly female chocolate colored griffin laughed, obviously amused. "I-I'm Lana Bristol," The baffled girl managed to stutter. "And, this is Joel Ackart." The black haired girl introduced her best friend, regaing her composure and smoothing out her school uniform. "I'm guessing you usually speak through telepathy," Joel concluded, gaining an approving nod from Aleida.

"So, um, why did you have that chain around your neck anyway? And, how did you get here?" Lana inquired, changing the subject. A serious look crossed Aleida's face. _"My master,"_ Aleida started, once again projecting her voice into the two teenagers' minds, _"was...a very cruel man."_ The griffin paused, pained by simply remembering the tyrant of a man. _"He put chains around the necks of those whom he owned. If they did something that he did not like, he would tighten the chain until the being was strangled to death."_ Aleida halted her speech for a moment, taking the time to sigh. _"Alas, one day, Master became ill with a disease that the doctors called leukemia. After fighting it for two and a half years, Master committed suicide, unable to take the pain. I was then released into the wild, and found my way here."_ Joel stared blankly at the brown and creme colored griffin, completely opposite of Lana, who was almost crying. "D-do you want to come home with me?" Lana bawled, throwing her arms 

around Aleida's feathery neck. _"Sure."_ Aleida communicated, amused. _"Which way is your home?"_ "That way but-" _"Hop on, and you too, boy."_ Aleida motioned for the two to get on her back, which they quickly did.

With a powerful flap of her wings, the emerald-eyed griffin propelled herself into the air. A slight shriek escaped Lana's lips as she realized how high the three of them were, and she wrapped her thin arms around Joel for support and comfort. _"Ready?"_ Aleida asked, though not caring for a response. "N-no." Lana shuttered, clutching on to Joel, who was sitting in front of her small frame. _"Off we go!"_ Aleida grinned, suddenly taking off in the direction of Lana's house, flying at full speed.


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 3:** The Truth

Tears threatened to spill from Lana's eyes, caused by Aleida's speed and wind blowing into her eyes. "Slow down!" Lana managed to say, opening her eyes and tightening her hold on Joel's middle, all the while wondering what would happen if she fell. "There's our neighborhood!" Lana pointed in the direction of the familiar group of homes.

Bad choice.

Aleida let out a noise that sounded like an awkward kind of cackle, and flattened her wings against her body. Lana's breath caught in her throat as Aleida started her 'dive' towards the neighborhood. Lana opened her mouth to scream, but nothing of the sort was emitted from the opening. Instead, Lana laughed happily, having some amount of fun.

Joel glanced back at Lana, and couldn't help but to smile at his best friend's childish antics. _"Having fun?"_ Aleida smiled, opening her wings, and gliding above the ground. "There," Lana pointed to a brick house, accented by different hues of similar colors. Aleida glided to a stop, crouching down to the ground so the two teenagers could get off of her back. "Thanks, Aleida," Lana beamed, fishing her keys out of her skirt pocket, and turning to unlock the door. _"It's the least I could do."_ Aleida nodded, trotting to where Lana was. "Bye, Joel," Lana waved to her best friend, opening the door, and entering her house. The emerald-eyed griffin followed suit. "Bye," Joel returned Lana's wave, and turned in the direction of his home across the street.

Joel shuffled his feet watching dust rise, and clouding his vision. He let out a hoarse cough, accompanied by a feminine scream. Joel rotated back in the direction of Lana's house, and burst through the door, only to find her with a horrified look on her face, staring at her mother tied up in a chair. "Mom, a-are you alright?" Lana whimpered, feeling her eyes widen when a man emerged from the shadows, now holding a gun to her mother's head. "No. No, you can't." Lana sobbed, covering her mouth, and attempting to stop crying. "She never did anything!"

The man scoffed, now pointing the gun at someone behind Lana. "You, what are you doing here?" The narrow eyed man growled, now addressing Joel. "Why does it matter to you?" Joel retorted, feeling his anger rising. "Boy, don't talk back to me!" The man barked, putting the gun back to Lana's mother's head, once again, causing Lana to gasp out of complete and utter horror. "Mom, d-don't worry. I'll help you somehow." Lana reassured, though she was doubtful herself.

Bitter laughter echoed through the room, accompanied by Lana's almost silent sobs. "You REALLY think you can help your mother now? My precious Kerri is coming with me." The man snickered, pulling Lana's mother up by her hair, and cutting the ropes so it would be easier to hold her hostage. "Who are you, and why do you know my mother's name?!" Lana shouted, still sobbing, though her tears were subsiding to be replaced by anger. The tanned man laughed again.

"Oh, you mean you don't remember your own father?"

"You-you're not my father!"

"So, you never told her." The man glared at Kerri, Lana's mother, and wrapped an arm around her neck, now attempting to strangle her. Kerri's hands flew up to his muscular arm, struggling to get away from him. "H-he IS your father." She managed to choke out, breathing in deeply when the man's grip loosened a bit. "Why…did you come back now…instead of being here from the beginning?" Lana sniffled, backing up and bumping into Joel. "I would've stayed, but your mother kicked out." Lana's father sighed. "I did no-" Lana's mother was cut off by John Bristol, Lana's father putting his hand over her mouth. "Anyway, I'll be taking your mother now." Mr. Bristol said in a resolved tone, vanishing in a cloud of black, wispy, smoke.

"No!" Lana screeched, pointlessly rushing to where the pair once was. "I'll help you mom." Lana looked back at Joel with a determined look on her face. "Ready?" Joel nodded, grinning at her. "I'll kick his ass."


End file.
